Various mounting devices or grass catcher carriers have been used for reel mower cutting units. Typically, reel mower grass catchers are mounted directly in front of the cutting units to collect grass clippings discharged from the cutting units as they move forward in the mowing position.
Self-propelled grass mowing machines such as fairway mowers, trim mowers and triplex riding greensmowers commonly have a front row of two or three reel mower cutting units at the front of the machine or vehicle, followed by a rear row of one or more reel mower cutting units between the machine's front and rear wheels. One of the rear cutting units typically is located directly under the center of the vehicle frame. Access to grass catchers on front reel mower cutting units for installation and removal is relatively easy. However, access to grass catchers on rear cutting units, especially center rear cutting units under the vehicle frame, is substantially more difficult.
Some grass mowing machines have lift arms that can raise reel mower cutting units from a mowing mode to a transport mode. It may be necessary or desirable to install or remove a grass catcher from a reel mower cutting unit when the unit is either in a raised transport position or a lowered mowing position.
It also is important to mount a reel mower grass catcher so that it does not adversely affect the quality of cut. When a grass catcher collects clippings, it increases in weight. If the weight of the grass catcher is transferred to the cutting unit, it tends to reduce the height of cut. To avoid reducing the height of cut as the grass catcher's weight increases, some grass catcher mounting devices are designed to transfer most of the catcher's weight back onto the lift arm, instead of onto the reel mower cutting unit.
An example of a reel mower grass catcher carrier offered by Deere & Company on riding greensmowers includes a hook extending forwardly from the traction unit frame, connected to a handle on a bail under the grass catcher. The bail is pivotably mounted to the reel mower cutting unit, allowing the grass catcher to pitch on a horizontal axis with respect to the reel. The handle slides on the hook as the grass catcher yaws or steers with the cutting unit. To install, the grass catcher is positioned on the bail, then the hook is fastened or latched to the handle. To remove the grass catcher, the two actions are reversed. Disconnecting the hook from the handle is required to install or remove the grass catcher, and can be difficult for rear center cutting units under the vehicle frame.
Some other reel mower grass catcher carriers or mounting devices require the operator to fasten or unfasten hooks or latches from the grass catcher. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,931, which relates to a slidable grass catcher with a laterally extending rail on the cutting unit, and a pair of hooks on the grass catcher that engage the rail. U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,313 relates to a grass catcher support assembly that includes upper and lower support members at each side of the cutting unit that support the grass catcher, with cables attached between the upper and lower support members. U.S. Pat. No. 7,765,779 relates to a latch mechanism for retaining a grass catcher on a reel mower cutting unit. The latch mechanism includes a latch plate releasably holding a rod end of the grass catcher in a slot on the reel mower cutting unit. U.S. Pat. No. 7,845,152 relates to a grass catcher retaining device for a reel mower cutting unit. A central support ring may be pivotably mounted to the top of the grass catcher and engages a wireform loop extending forwardly from a lift arm. Access to the hooks or latches can be difficult on grass catchers for rear cutting units under the vehicle frame.
Other self-propelled grass mowing machines provide access to rear center cutting units through the operator station, instead of from the side. For example, the rear center cutting unit may be positioned directly under the operator station, and/or the operator may use a flip-up foot rest to install or remove the grass catcher. The grass catchers rest on carriers designed for installation or removal of the grass catcher from above. For example, the grass catchers may have grooves located on their sides which interfit with upwardly extending horns on the reel mower cutting units. However, these carriers put most or all of the grass catcher's weight on the reel mower cutting unit, resulting in potential loss of cut quality. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,533,326 and 6,341,478 which relate to a triplex greensmower having grass catcher mounted on a carrier frame in front of a reel mower cutting unit, with a pair of horns supporting the ends of the grass catcher.
Other self-propelled grass mowing machines may position the grass catcher in a carrier frame in front of the reel mower cutting unit. The weight of the grass catcher may be supported by the carrier frame which rides on a large roller in front of the cutting unit. The roller can flatten the grass, negatively affecting cut quality. Additionally, the grass catcher may not be fastened to the cutting unit, so the grass catcher may not be properly positioned for optimum collection. While a reel mower cutting unit pivots, it is important that the grass catcher remain close enough to the cutting unit so that grass clippings do not fall into a gap between the cutting unit and grass catcher.
Thus, a simple, low cost reel mower grass catcher carrier is needed that makes it simple for an operator to install and remove a grass catcher from under a vehicle. A reel mower grass catcher carrier is needed that facilitates installation or removal of the grass catcher when the cutting unit is in either the raised transport position or the lowered mowing position. A reel mower grass catcher carrier is needed in which the grass catcher is not supported by the cutting unit, and that does not negatively affect cut quality. A reel mower grass catcher carrier is needed that maintains the grass catcher in close proximity to the cutting unit.